A Mother's Endeavor
by GDeNofa
Summary: Sequel to anime fable The White Browned Dog link in story After her promise to Whitey, will old Mother wolf and her pups starve? tags: brothers grimm grim Russian fairy tale classics, Merlin's cave red riding hood seven kids goats fox wolves little p


**Continuation from an old anime short Merlin's Cave called: The Brown White Dog. The show can be watched on Youtube at Youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=xGTzhqMVSyk (Paste in your bar and replace (DOT) with . of course  
><strong>

**I recommend watching the short first to enjoy this story better. Also here is the ending scene of this story: http:/gdenofa(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/gallery/#(DOT)com/gallery/#/d47ulm0  
><strong>

A Mother's Endeavor

One cold snowy evening, the old Mother wolf headed back to her den in the hollow trunk of a large tree. She hated to tell her three awaiting pups that she had no food for them again, but when she returned, they weren't the ones who were quite discouraged…

Old Mother Wolf: (Gasps) What? You left the den and caught a rabbit!

Wolf Pups: (Nodding and licking their noses) Yes and it was yummy! Our first hunt! Aren't ya proud of us Mom?

Old Mother Wolf: Yes… But… didn't you save anything for your poor Mother?

The pup trio looked at each other then towards their troubled Mother.

Wolf Pups: (Shrugging) Oops… Sorry Mom! It was only one little rabbit. Yeah and there's three of us…

The old half-starved wolf sighed and flopped on the hard ground. She couldn't stay angry at her pups; it had been a very hard season with finding food. And with the promise she made to herself on not stealing anymore chickens or livestock from Whitey's master since the domestic pup saved her life, she had no choice but to hunt in the forest like she did when she was younger. But her aging body was making it harder and harder to hunt. Mother wolf needed to rest as she knew her pups would soon be begging for food before she knows it.

The next day like Mother wolf predicted, her pups wanted dinner, so she went out in the forest. The snow was landing now and it was making it difficult to locate any form of animal. All the woodland creatures were either hibernating or staying hidden in their burrows and nests.

Just when all seemed hopeless, the old wolf caught a new scent. She stalked a few paces and saw what looked like a small animal.

Old Mother Wolf: Oh boy, oh joy! Finally food!

Quickly, she charged and scooped the animal in her mouth. The wolf proudly rushed back to her den to present her pups her catch.

Old Mother Wolf: (Panting) Looks like your old Mother is still a great hunter! This should be enough for ALL of us hmm?

The three wolf pups sniffed at their mother's catch and looked at each other again then towards their Mother.

Wolf Pups: Uh Mom? Did you get a good look at it? Yeah, I don't think we should eat this.

Old Mother Wolf: Huh? Why ever not? Don't tell me you're getting fussy because of that rabbit?

Wolf Pups: Nah, it's not that Mom. We're still hungry. But I don't think we should eat a human.

Old Mother Wolf: A WHAT?

The old wolf wiped the snow off her catch and realized it wasn't an animal but really a little boy! The child was no more than two years old.

Old Mother Wolf: Oh great! This is far worse than bringing back that silly puppy! If this boy's parents see him with a wolf, our heads will be mounted on walls! I have to take it back before any humans come looking for it!

Child: (Giggling) Puppies! Puppies!

The three wolf pups were licking and playing with the happy child.

Mother Wolf: Pups? What are you doing? That's a human! Wolves don't…

Wolf Pups: (Laughing) But Mom, he's so nice! He pats us where we can't reach! Can't we keep him Mom? PLEASE!

Old Mother Wolf: (Scoffs and shakes her head) Certainly not! Humans bring trouble! Don't you see how much grief they put your Mother through?

But her pups were too busy being amused with the little boy. Their tired Mother sloped down again. She looked through the entrance and saw the snow coming down faster. She decided to wait till morning for the storm to end before venturing out again to put the child back where she found him.

During the night, when the wolf pups were sleeping, the child crept up to the old Mother wolf. He sat down by her and put his small hand out.

Child: Doggie!

Old Mother Wolf: Oh you silly boy! I'm a WOLF! Not a dog!

The child placed his hand on the disgruntled wolf's head.

Old Mother Wolf: (Growls) Move away and let me rest!

But as the young boy rubbed the back of her ears, the wolf stopped growling. She always tried reaching her ears with a hind leg and she never had anyone caress her like that. It was nice.

Child: (Smiling) So pretty.

Old Mother Wolf: (Surprised) What was that? You… think… I'm pretty?

The wolf was named a lot of things by humans during her long years, but never once in her life was she ever called; pretty.

The child yawed and snuggled by the old wolf's side.

Child: (Falling asleep) So pretty… and warm.

Mother wolf watched the boy sucking his thumb with half of his body burrowed in her grey fur. Normally she would have pushed this young human away or simply walked away from him. But her pups were growing up and she missed the cuddling and the extra warmth. So she placed her head down and glanced at the sleeping child.

Old Mother Wolf: (Smiling) Well, don't try to be cute. You are going back first thing tomorrow. (Yawns) First thing… tomorrow…

But really, the old wolf was reminding herself this as she fell asleep.

The next morning, the wolf pups saw their Mother sleeping with the child being embraced by her forelegs. The pups hoped this meant they could keep their new little friend, but when Mother wolf awoke and saw how she was sleeping, she quickly but gently got up.

Old Mother Wolf: (Clears her throat) Well pups, the snow has stopped. I'm going to put the boy back where I've found it.

Wolf Pups: Oh Mom, do you have to? Can't we have breakfast first? Yeah Mom, I bet the boy is hungry too!

This sounded familiar…

Old Mother Wolf: (Sighing) Oh, not again pups. It's hard enough trying to find food for the three of you, now you want me to feed this boy too? (Rolls eyes) If my friends knew about this they would think I've gone crazy! Besides, humans bring trouble! Understand?

Mother wolf stopped complaining when she noticed the child was frowning and holding his belly… he was hungry and the old wolf knew what happens when young humans get upset…

Old Mother Wolf: (Nervous) Yikes! No, NO! Please don't cry! You'll alert humans! Pups, please keep the boy happy while I try to bring something back!

And the old Mother wolf dashed out of the den in search of food, yet again.

Blankets of snow covered everything and there were not even trail prints of prey either. The worried wolf sniffed and walked, desperate for anything edible now. The forest was silent… all except for her growling stomach. But the old Mother wolf ignored her own hunger, her priorities were her pups and making sure the child doesn't alert danger.

Just then, she spotted a basket of human prepared food lying on a large flat rock. Mother wolf gulped when she spied the familiar footprints in the snow near the basket. She knew that taking from humans was always a risk, but she was very desperate not to mention anxious with getting back to the den with good reasons; for despite the wolf pups' playful attempts with keeping the child happy, he was missing the old wolf's company and hadn't eaten since yesterday and the boy's eyes began to tear up.

Quickly, the old Mother wolf looked around her and with no sights of anyone, she snatched the basket. But to her dismay, a bottle had fallen out and when it hit the rock…

SMASH!

Old Mother Wolf: (Winces) Oops. Well, maybe nobody heard this time…

Man: (Calling out) Hey that's our breakfast, stop!

Old Mother Wolf: (Yelps) Of course not!

Two men came running over towards her. One had a rifle for protection. Terrified, the wolf ran as fast as her old legs could carry her. Luckily she was still able to outrun humans.

The taller man placed his hand over the shoulder of the other man with the rifle.

Tall Man: (Sighing) Let the wolf go. We cannot eat now for we have more important things to do if we are going to… (Pauses) Wait…Do you hear that?

Shorter Man: (Pauses as well) Yes, it sounds like… a child crying!

Tall Man: Quickly, before the wails cease!

The two men rushed towards the crying. The sounds became louder so they knew that they were getting close. The crying stopped suddenly but the men already found where the sobbing was coming from…

The old Mother wolf and her pups were scared out of their minds when the two men entered their den! The wolf pups rushed under their Mother.

Old Mother Wolf: (Whispers to her pups) I told you, humans bring trouble!

The child came from behind the old wolf holding a roll he was eating and put his arms out for the tall man to pick him up.

Tall man: (Choking up) It's… a miracle!

Child: Daddy! You found me!

The Father happily picked up and embraced his found son, crying tears of joy. While the man was visiting his Grandfather yesterday, who was the old engineer, the curious child had wondered off and his father and devoted servant have been searching endlessly for the boy.

The man's servant held his rifle up towards the Mother wolf. She had a quick flashback to when the old engineer had her cornered, aiming his gun.

Old Mother Wolf: (Thinking) Oh boy, here we go again…

The old wolf growled loudly. She would protect her pups with her life and closed her eyes as she thought her life was about to come to an end.

But the Father made the man lower his weapon.

Servant: (Confused) But sir, this beast has stolen your child and our meals.

Father: No that is far from the truth! Without her, my child would have surely frozen from last night's blizzard! And she brought my son food to eat! She will be rewarded!

Mother wolf silenced her growls while opening an eye, listening intensely.

Servant: Re… reward her? But Sir…

Father: Regardless of whom they are; gratitude should be given to everyone that truly deserves it.

Servant: Very well said, but with all due respect Sir… she is a wolf. She's…

Father: She's an _angel_ for saving my son!

The old wolf tilted her head. Again with another compliment from a human; this has been a very unusual but lucky day for the wolves. The Father bent down and smiled gently at the grey furry family. His eyes were kind; just like the boy's. The man heard the wolves' empty stomachs and asked his servant to display the rest of the contents of the basket for the Mother wolf and her pups to enjoy.

Wolf Pups (Munching) This food is the best ever! Hey Mom, I thought you said humans bring trouble? Yeah, but they gave us food instead!

Their Mother didn't want to admit that it was fortunate for her and her family she took in the child.

Old Mother Wolf: (Sighs) Ho hum… Just hush up and eat… (Smiles) and wag your tails in thanks.

Her pups did as they were told as the reunited Father and son watched the wolves finally enjoy a hearty breakfast.

The man was very grateful to the old Mother wolf for helping his child. So much so that he and his wife invited the wolf and her three pups to their large home to live in comfort and happiness. The wolves were given hand crafted collars, adorn with the family crest. So everyone knew where these special wolves resided and therefore, no one would try to harm them ever again.

A few months later, on a nice spring day, the three older wolf pups were in the yard playing with the family's daughter, along with the visiting old engineer's puppy, Whitey. They were taking turns chasing and pushing a large ball to each other. The wolf pups were fed well so all they wanted to do now was just enjoy their youth and play all day.

Two people watched on. Whitey's master was amazed on what the old Mother wolf had done for his Great-Grandson and he was explaining to his Grandson's wife about the puppy pleading for him not to shoot the wolf.

Old Engineer: Whitey must have known that she was special.

Wife: (Smiles and nods) Yes, my family and I think so too.

Meanwhile, sitting contently by the window of the house was the old Mother wolf. She was quite happy to see her pups thriving and relieved that she can spend her silver years in luxury. The wolf patted her belly. She had just finished eating roast pheasant and sweet cream; prepared by the family's chef. Finally, the well-deserved old wolf was being fed for a change.

Mother wolf walked and paused by a nearby mirror. She thought of how the forest residents use to tease her because of her past appearance. Once scruffy and famished, the wolf was now sleek and fat. She proudly admired her reflection and her regal collar.

Old Mother Wolf: (Giggling and swaying her tail) Ha! If only my friends could see me now!

Sleepy after another satisfied meal, the yawning wolf stretched and placed herself on her soft velvet cushion to take a nap. Within a few minutes, the little boy came into the room and sat on the cushion and rubbed her ears.

Child: Hi doggie!

Old Mother Wolf: (Opens her eyes and laughs) Silly boy, when will you stop calling me a dog?

The child, although he couldn't read, still knew what the word embroidered on her pillow meant. He pointed to the cushion then to the wolf.

Child: Angel! I love my Angel!

Old Mother Wolf: (Smiles) But that name, I'm learning to love as well. (Licks the boy's cheeks and nose)

Angel lifted her paw up and the child curled up between her forelegs. And while listening to her pups frolicking and yipping outside, she drifted off alongside with her little boy.

And so because of a Mother's endeavor, Angel and her pups spent the rest of their days blissfully ever after.


End file.
